Simple Darthipedia:Happy Caption nominations
Caption of the Week is another attempt to liven up Darthipedia's main page. You can nominate an image with a caption on this page, and if it is successful it will go on the main page for a week. See also: archive. Rules Guidelines #Either the image or the caption (though not necessarily both) must be relevant to Star Wars in some way, shape or form. #Images must comply with the Image Guidelines. #Images can be customized or completely made from scratch, but do not have to be. #The same image cannot go on the main page twice. #If the same image is nominated with two different captions at the same time, the image with the highest vote count wins. #After a week's voting, if a nomination has +4 votes, it can go on the queue. #Votes opposing on the basis of vulgarity or other irrelevant objections will be stricken. #Captions can be taken from Wookieepedia subpages or other locations once the authors are a credited. To nominate an image, please enter the following: Insert descriptive title here (+/-) CAPTION Support Oppose Comments/snide remarks Nominations Anakin and Obi-wan upon seeing Padme (+/-) Support # Please edit the caption at will. Wedgepwns!! 12:22, 2 June 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 12:44, 2 June 2008 (UTC) #Caption's cool. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:57, 2 June 2008 (UTC) #Imperial Star Destroyer 15:24, 2 June 2008 (UTC) # — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 04:27, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Jedi Purge Survivor Lord Vader and the 501st took a wrong turn while purging the Jedi Temple Support #Karohalva 15:51, 7 June 2008 (UTC) #UrlyBurl!! Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:48, 7 June 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 16:52, 7 June 2008 (UTC) #Per Madclaw. Imperial Star Destroyer 04:47, 12 June 2008 (UTC) # — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 04:27, 13 June 2008 (UTC) #'AdmirableAckbar' 22:54, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Que Sera (+/-) ♫♫ When I was just a little boy I asked my mother what would I be, Will I be supreme Grand Admiral of the Imperial fleet? Here's what she said to me... ♫♫ Support #Que sera seraaaaa. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 08:14, 12 June 2008 (UTC) #Yo Mama so blue, she got mistaken for Smurfette and gangbanged by all the Smurfs! 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 17:45, 12 June 2008 (UTC) #Yum. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 04:27, 13 June 2008 (UTC) #'AdmirableAckbar' 22:54, 13 June 2008 (UTC) #Blue Milk! [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Palace']] 19:06, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Over hyped Clone "Die you Inbred!! Yeah Bitch!! Get some suck that robotic cock!! Hey you Testicle looking droid, why don't you suck on these!! Hey Motherfracker I screwed your manufacturing robot last night!! Yo dude you just got PWN3D!! LOLOLZ Dude I just blew a hole that looks like a vagina into you, let me stick my DICK in it!! Eat it you MOTHERF#$)(*#ERS!!" Support # Wedgepwns!! 07:37, 10 June 2008 (UTC) #YOU CAN SEE PADME"S BELLY IN THE BACKGROUND!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 07:53, 14 June 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' #Ehh... I see where this was going, but wow! Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 12:12, 10 June 2008 (UTC) #Karohalva 03:22, 12 June 2008 (UTC) #Idea might work, but the current caption is too immature to be funny. Master GumpLord of Poodoo 14:44, 12 June 2008 (UTC) #You can see Padmé's belly in the background. :-) 'AdmirableAckbar' 22:54, 13 June 2008 (UTC) '''Comments/snide remarks' Secura "Er, I…didn't quite catch that. Got…distracted…" Support #Credit goes to Goodwood for the caption, and 4dot for finding the image. AdmirableAckbar 22:54, 13 June 2008 (UTC) #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 07:53, 14 June 2008 (UTC) # Wilhelm screamer 17:58, 14 June 2008 (UTC) # — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 01:07, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Oppose Neutral/snide comments Huttese Hangover (+/-) *Burp* Jabba started to feel the effects of those 6-pack 180 oz. cans of Blue Milk he drank last night... Support #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 17:22, 14 June 2008 (UTC) #BUUURRRBBB. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 11:59, 25 June 2008 (UTC) # — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 01:07, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Anakin "Mommy... I think I'm gonna cry!" Anakin Skywalker sees a vagina for the first time. Support #Some may call it immature, but I can take criticism. *knocks glass over* Imperial Star Destroyer 06:55, 16 June 2008 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 01:07, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments/Snide remarks Wyyrlok He's a bit of a close-talker. Support #Hope people get the reference. If they don't, they should. Thefourdotelipsis 11:22, 25 June 2008 (UTC) #Hehehehe Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 11:36, 25 June 2008 (UTC) #Per Gonk. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 11:58, 25 June 2008 (UTC) #Per Supergeeky. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 01:07, 26 June 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 13:29, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments/Snide remarks The Dude-Gon Jinn (2+/-) Whoa, it's like a skinny lava lamp man. Support #The Dude, FTW Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:32, 26 June 2008 (UTC) #Shit, I know that guy. He's a nihilist. Darth Maul... — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 23:11, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Category:Darthipedia